


Lucky Number 3

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: always a girl!Kurt, still gay, still a Cheerio and in Glee.</p><p>Kurt is more closeted than he is in canon. think of the mindset he had in Acafellas. Santana and Brittany figure out she's a lesbian, and Santana tells her to stop being a whiny little bitch; she can still have a good time. and then Brittany and Santana show her how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number 3

It's moments like these when Santana is gettin' her cuddle on with her girl that makes coming out so worth it. Sure, it sucks going to the bathroom to clean up after slushy attacks, but Karofsky stopped doing it as much when she threatened him with the razorblades in her hair.

And maybe it bothers her a bit that she has to keep getting the janitor to clean up the graffiti on her locker. She only gets a little annoyed when guys ask her if they're open to threesomes, but they stopped doing that when she kicked the third guy in the nads.

Okay, it fuckin' sucks.

But every moment with Brittany makes it worth it. Her girl always picks the most inappropriate movies that will always give her nightmares; Santana loves it because she always ends up staying the night to keep the boogeyman away. Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis having sex on screen is always a benefit, too.

"I would so do both of them…at the same time," Santana comments. Brittany giggles and bites at her necks, leaving yet another hickie. At this pace, she wouldn't have any unbruised skin showing.

This leads to them getting their mack on for a few more minutes before Brittany pulls away and asks, "If you could bang any chick at school, who would it be? Besides me, of course."

"Myself," Santana answers without a pause. Brittany's pupils dilate as she clenches her thighs together. "I know I'd be an awesome lay, with the way I made you scream last night."

Santana knows that Brittany is turned on beyond belief right now, but she continues on. "Quinn's hot, but pre-baby, and with a gag in her mouth. Julia, that red head from math class, Ella, Annabel, and Kate."

"Kate's lemonade," Brittany nods.

"Do you mean a pressed lemon?" Santana mumbles, not really caring for an answer while she's deep in thought. "I'd need a gag for her too, but at least she's more tolerable than Berry. But I don't think she's a lesbian."

"No, she totally is," Brittany disagrees. "She's like you, all mean, before we were sex friends. She needs to get laid."

"I fear for however gets to break in that virgin. I heard Frankenteen wants up on that. Gross," Santana cringes.

She detested thinking about the night they spent together, or more accurately, the two minutes and 14 seconds they spent together. He was worse than Puckerman when he got back from juvie. Another reason why Brittany was superior: she kept going, and going, and going…

"You're a genius, San!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed. As much as she enjoyed the praise, she didn't like where this conversation was going. "We should be her Yoda, teaching her the way of scissoring!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Star Wars," Santana muttered. Despite saying she would do her (and she would, Kate was F-I-N-E), she didn't look forward trying to get that whiny bitch to spread her legs. She was so far in that closet The White Witch was probably based on her.

Really, Santana was just surprised that Brittany had figured it out before her. Kate Hummel was one of the hottest girls at school despite starting out as a Glee loser. She was the only one with a voice that rivaled Man Hands in every way possible, and if she thought she was Quinn were frenemies, Kate and Rachel made them look tame in comparison. Since she joined the Cheerios, her status had only gone up. She had gotten to the point where she was one of the most popular girls in school.

Santana and Brittany's lesbian downfall had definitely elevated her.

She was starting to see the appeal of this plan. Loving Brittany didn't make her blind, and she was sure Brittany would say the same thing. They would always want to sleep with other people. And it was always more fun when they did it together. Once Kate was confronted with just had awesome pussy was, she wouldn't be able to stay in the closet much longer. It would only be a matter of time before Quinn was involved in another scandal, and the position of Head Cheerio would be hers for the taking. Santana only hoped it was more fun with girl virgins than it was with boy ones. Yet again, she shuddered in disgust at the thought of Hudson.

"Okay," Brittany clapped in excitement of her agreement. "But we have to make sure she's a dyke first. We got to pull all the stops."

"Should I keep bending over around her?"

"You're so smart babe," Santana smirked, sliding her hand up Brittany's skirt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheerio showers, which had once been the highlight of Santana's closeted existence, were now more hassle than they were worth. The other girls refused to shower with two lesbians, so she and Brittany were forced to wait until the locker room was emptied. They almost always ended up being late too class (for far more dirty reasons then showering), but the teachers were too afraid of Coach Sylvester to anything that would upset her Cheerios.

It was only a matter of timing and a favor owed to Quinn to corner Kate. Kate was laughing with Laura and periodically taking sips of her water bottle. Santana noticed that every once and a while her eyes would stray to a swinging skirt or tight shirt. Brittany's gaydar was spot on as usual and they would soon be reaping the awards.

The group of girls began making their way towards the locker room when Quinn made her move. "Kate! Your double handspring is off by half a second. You don't get to leave until it's perfect. Santana and Brittany will supervise."

Kate's eyes widened as her face flushed in embarrassment. The girls around her giggled in amusement as Santana raised an eyebrow.

Santana watched Kate closely as she practiced while Brittany occasionally yelled out suggestions. Kate was a perfectionist and quick learner. She wondered how well that would serve her during sex. Though Brittany and Santana would be taking the reins of this romp; Brittany was the only one she trusted enough to be submissive with.

"That good enough," Santana dismissed her. "Let's get our shower on."

She grabbed her girlfriend's hand, smirking as she noticed Kate's turned on and awkward expression. She waited until they were at the entrance until turning around and saying, "Aren't you coming?"

"I think I can skip today," Kate tried to excuse herself.

"Ew," Brittany wrinkled her nose. "You're all stinky. Come on."

Kate reluctantly followed them into the locker room and refused to look at them as they disrobed. The two giggling girls linked pinkies and skipped their way over to the showers. Kate followed at a slower pace before choosing a shower a few stalls down.

"Why are you so far away, Kate? We don't bite," Santana smirked at the other girl's blush. She liked the results she was getting: she had never really seduced anyone before. All a guy needed was a proposition and they were slobbering dogs at your feet. Brittany had been the one to make the first move after a few months of tentative flirting, also instigated by the blonde Cheerio.

They stepped under the spray of hot water and locked eyes. Slowly Brittany filled her hands with body wash and began slowly rubbing over Santana's arms and chest. She leaned over and caught the Latina's mouth in a steamy kiss while gently massaging her breasts and skimming over nipples. Brittany had always loved Santana's chest, even more so after the surgery.

She whimpered quietly as Brittany pulled away and bit down on her right earlobe. Brittany sucked it into her mouth for a moment before releasing it and moving down to Santana's neck. Her hands had finished cleaning Santana's torso by now and were groping her ass. Santana slid her thigh between Brittany's legs to press against her clit in retaliation. Brittany whined and grinded against the smooth leg before regaining control of herself.

Santana almost began to protest as Brittany began to pull away, but quickly caught Brittany locking gazes with a very flushed Kate and caught on to the plan. She stepped back under the spray of water and washed the suds off. Shampooing was quick and nonsexual, lulling Kate into a false sense of security.

"Oh, no, Britt," Santana said. "We're out of conditioner."

Brittany took the cue like a pro: this is why she never believed that her girlfriend was stupid. "Kate, do you have any conditioner."

"Y-yeah," Kate stuttered, sounding very nervous. Santana smirked before turning off the showerhead and the two made their way over to her stall. The Cheerio looked completely shocked as she took in the two naked girls before her. "What are you doing?"

"Please, like we haven't been completely obvious about it," Santana purred, slowly advancing on the jittery brunette. Brittany grabbed her from behind and pressed her body flush against Kate's back. Santana did the same from the front, their erect nipples rubbing together.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Kate tried to shrilly deny.

Santana scoffed in her ear. "Don't even bother, it's so obvious. And we've figured out that the reason you're such a whiny bitch is because you need a littletension relieved."

"We're going to help you," Brittany stated cheerfully. They both felt Kate shiver slightly before relaxing against both of them.

Victory!

Santana sucked Kate's bottom lip into her mouth, biting down slightly as Kate moaned. She slanted her mouth over hers and slipped her tongue in. Kate tasted like mint, so unlike Brittany who always had a sugary taste. As they twisted tongues with great skill (how exactly did she get so good at that?) Santana was suddenly overcome with the urge to taste more of her. She released Kate's lips and pressed a quick kiss on Brittany's cheek before sinking down her knees.

Brittany smirked at her but turned Kate's head to the side and continued kissing her. Her hands wandered all over her body, occasionally groping and scratching. Kate was a writhing mass between both of their efforts.

Kate was shaved down there, just the way Santana preferred it. She slowly leaned forward and took Kate's clit in her move, twisting her tongue around it. Kate's hips twitched forward with more strength than realistically possible. She looked up to see Brittany with a wrecked expression, grinding her own crotch into Kate's ass.

Santana shifted her position until she could insert her tongue into Kate's pussy. She tasted sweet and musky and was unbelievably tight. Above her Kate moaned shameless, her hands coming down and tangling in the Latina's wet hair. She thrust her tongue in again while her fingers began teasing her own entrance.

Kate's head had fallen back on Brittany's shoulder as she moaned loudly at every twist of Santana's tongue. Santana began moaning from the movement of her own fingers, and every noise sent a shockwave through Kate's system.

Brittany was the first to come. She thrust one last time against Kate's ass before stiffening and screaming in pleasure. Santana loved that sound beyond belief. She sped up her fingers and tongue. She came with a shudder before pulling her fingers out and washing them in the lukewarm water. She withdrew her tongue and lightly bit down on Kate's swollen clit.

That was all it took.

Kate shakily stood up, avoiding looking at either of them in the eye. Suddenly, Brittany began to giggle. It wasn't long before the other two had joined in. The three exited minutes later together, Kate's pinkie wrapped around Santana's.


End file.
